


Everything Changes

by wereleopard58



Series: The Seeds We Sow [2]
Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things can't be forgotten it drives a wedge between the two lovers. In America Dean and Sam find out the demons have not only left Wyoming (the gates of hell) but America and gone across the pond to….Cardiff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

Title: Everything Changes

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: PG at the moment

Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and Supernatural

Summary: When things can't be forgotten it drives a wedge between the two lovers. In America Dean and Sam find out the demons have not only left Wyoming (the gates of hell) but America and gone across the pond to….Cardiff?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood or Supernatural. I wish.

N/B This is the story that follows on from Private School and is before Something Supernatural.

Chapter One

Ianto walked around the hub slowly picking up the cups. His body ached but the main thing was that he and Kelly were both alive, his brother wasn't. That meant his niece was safe.

He stopped as a petite woman appeared in front of him. "Ianto." Tosh said her hands on her hips.

"Tosh." He replied trying not to smile.

"Ianto when I said your name it was a question, as in what the hell do you think you are doing?" Tosh glared.

Ianto raised a cup. "Uhh tidying up."

Tosh shook her head. "Ianto." She said warningly.

Ianto laughed and put the cup down. "Ok I surrender."

A smile covered her attractive face. "So how about you and me having a meal tonight."

"Sounds like a date."

"Ok I'll go and book a table; we'll head of straight after work."

"Cool."

Ianto grinned as he watched Tosh walk away.

"Ianto."

The young Welshman jumped at the sound of his lover's voice. "Jack next time give me a little warning."

"I was thinking maybe we could do something tonight."

"Sorry Jack can I get a rain check I am busy tonight." Ianto said with a smile.

Jack's face darkened and was suspicious just for a moment, then it vanished and his face was blank.

"Really, busy with what?" He asked.

Ianto frowned, slightly but forced a smile. "I have a date." He said jokingly.

"A date with who, friends of your niece or have you found another man?"

"Jack what the hell are you talking about. I was joking. I'm having dinner with Tosh if that is ok with you." Ianto turned without waiting for answer and walked away.

"Ianto." Jack called out. Ianto turned to look at him coolly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, fine." Ianto left Jack to check on the supplies, important things like coffee.

XXXXX

It had been a long day, Ianto sat up in the tourist centre waiting for Tosh. He ran back through things in his mind. Something was definitely wrong with Jack. His whole attitude had changed one minute he was overprotective, then he would switch into jealousy but that wasn't the only thing. What made Ianto worried was how he was with Gwen, the longer lingering touches, the looks. Ianto felt as if he were losing the man he loved.

Tosh came through the secret door and smiled at him. "You ready?"

Ianto nodded he wasn't sure how good his company was going to be but it beat moping around, alone. As the saying goes misery loves company.

XXXXX

Jack sat at his desk staring at nothing.

"Jack?" Gwen said as she walked over to him.

"Gwen I.." Jack stuttered.

"What is it?" She asked reaching out and softly touching his shoulder.

"Ianto, I keep thinking he is hiding something from me."

"Jack you need to talk to him."

"I need to talk to someone else first to figure out what is going on before I do that, it's not just the about that."

"Why don't I let Rhys know that I'm going out for dinner and we can talk? How does that sound?"

"That sounds great thank you Gwen." Jack stared into her eyes.

Gwen ducked her head blushing slightly.

XXXXX

Ianto sat at the table pushing his food around the plate staring at it like it was going to tell him the meaning of life.

"So I'm that boring am I?" Tosh said with a smile.

Ianto looked up suddenly. "I'm sorry Tosh; I'm not great company tonight."

Tosh frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Ianto stopped Jack and Gwen were her friends too.

Tosh watched him for a moment and that it hit her. "It's about Jack, isn't it? Tell me Ianto."

"They're your friends too." Ianto shut his mouth quickly as he realised what he had said.

"They're, you mean Jack and Gwen don't you?"

"I saw CCTV footage of them kissing and now Jack is one minute overprotective, then he gets jealousy, then he goes to Gwen." Ianto closed his eyes took a deep breath, and then opened them. "You knew I can see it in your face."

"I deleted the footage; I obviously didn't do it early enough. You had been through so much and I think it only happened because of worry."

"Tosh I think there is something going on between them."

"Don't be silly Ianto, Jack loves you."

"I know, well I thought he did."

"Come on let's get out of her. We'll go back to mine, it's closer and we can have a few drinks and we can have this conversation in private.

Ianto paid the bill and they headed out of the restaurant. They slowly walked towards Tosh's place arm in arm. Ianto suddenly stopped, Tosh turned and her jaw dropped.

Jack and Gwen were sitting having a meal. Jack leant over and swiped his thumb across her lips, her tongue following the path it had made

Ianto felt the tears in his eyes, he could feel and small hand pulling him away.

"Come on Ianto, you can stay at my place tonight."

Gwen turned slightly and saw Ianto, the pain in his face. Deep down she knew that she should have told Jack but this was her time with him. Guilt ate at her but it didn't stop her from smiling happily at the man in front of her.

Chapter Two

Tosh held Ianto as he cried getting more and angrier with every passing second. If Jack had wanted to be with Gwen, they could have waited just for a little while, for Ianto to be stronger.

"I'm here Ianto." She whispered kissing his head gently. "I'm here and not going anywhere."

"It hurts so much." Ianto whispered against her skin.

In her mind Tosh ran through all the different ways she could hurt the two of them.

XXXXX

Jack and Gwen had finished their meal and headed out of the restaurant they walked to the water and stood staring out at it. Gwen turned to him.

"Jack." She said.

Jack turned to her, in a blink of an eye they were in each others arms kissing passionately.

Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly, this was her every dream come true.

XXXXX

Jack was laughing and joking with Gwen and Owen the next morning. It felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Kissing Gwen had been everything he thought it would be and more but that was all that had happened.

Tosh and Ianto walked into the hub hand in hand. Jack's heart jumped at the sight of him, guilt started to eat away inside. He still had feelings for the young man and had no idea what to do. Jack smiled brightly at him.

"I'll make the coffee." Ianto muttered turning and leaving quickly.

Jack frowned and moved to follow him. Tosh placed a hand on the centre of his chest. "Don't." She said coldly, turning and following her friend.

Jack turned and looked back at the others Owen shrugged his shoulders but Gwen looked away guiltily.

XXXXX

"Ianto?" Tosh called out.

"I don't know if I can do this?" He whispered pain evident in his voice and body language.

"Do what?" Tosh's heart stopped.

"Being here, watching them together it hurts too much. The thought of it is killing me."

"Talk to him." Tosh told Ianto, as much as she didn't want the two men near each other Ianto needed to sort this out.

Ianto smiled sadly at her. "I don't think I'm ready."

"We never are." She pulled him into her arms.

XXXXX

Jack had waited all day to try and get Ianto alone, but his young lover and become an expert at avoiding him until he had enough.

"Ianto, my office now."

Ianto looked at Tosh and nodded, he slowly made his way to the office like a man who was walking to his execution. Gwen went to follow Tosh turned to her. "Stay there." She ordered.

"But." Gwen started to speak.

"I mean it Gwen." Without waiting for a reply Tosh walked to the door and waited, she listened just in case Ianto needed her.

XXXXX

"Ianto what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack shouted.

Ianto stared at him coolly, the pain deep inside covered my anger. "Nothing, sir." He spat out. "Is there anything else?"

"Damn you Ianto, are you keeping secrets from me? I thought you trusted me, how can we be together if you keep lying?"

All the pieces fell into place that was why after the Kelly incident Jack had changed; instead of talking to him he had gone straight to Gwen.

"I haven't kept anything else from you but you don't trust me anymore do you?"

Jack looked down guiltily. "Ianto, how can I believe you?"

"Hello pot, kettle talking."

"What are you talking about Ianto?"

"How dare you, your whole life is a mystery and what about now?" Ianto shouted.

"Now?"

"You and Gwen, I saw you kissing on the CCTV camera when I was captured. Did you hope I was dead so it would be easy for the two of you?"

Jack moved forward angrily. "Stop there Ianto."

"Or what Jack, you'll hurt me don't worry you've already done that." Ianto turned and walked away.

"Ianto don't walk away from me."

Tosh walked into the office and glared at him. "How could you Jack, Ianto did everything for you."

"Well maybe I no longer want a door mat." He said without thinking and instantly regretted it.

Tosh walked over to him raised her hand and slapped him hard. "Be careful Jack or you may have to find two new members of Torchwood." She ran out after Ianto.

Jack held a hand to his cheek, how had everything managed to get so out of hand.

XXXXX

Tosh saw Ianto walk past Gwen, when the young had passed Gwen smiled softly.

"In for a penny, in for a pound." Tosh whispered walking up to Gwen she slapped her hard too. "You slut, you are with Rhys, you had Owen and now Jack. You are pathetic. Don't talk to us unless it relates to business." Tosh turned and ran after Ianto.

Jack walked out of his office, a hand print on his face matching the one on Gwen's. Owen stood there looking disgustedly at both of them and turned away a smile on his face. "Go Tosh." He whispered.

XXXXX

Dean Winchester sat and grinned as his brother walked towards him.

"Well Sammy I never knew you liked guys but I know why."

Sam glared at his brother but couldn't help asking. "Why?"

"You have double the chance of getting laid."

"Dean." Sam muttered but couldn't help the smile on his face.

"We have to get to the roadhouse Ellen wants to talk to us."

"Let's hit the road."

Chapter Three

Sam walked over to the car where Dean was on the phone. "Ellen, we'll be right there."

"What did Ellen want?" Sam asked.

"Well she is at Roadhouse 2, it something to do with the gates of hell and we have to get our butts there now."

Sam laughed. "That sounds like her."

"Did she say how Jo was?" Dean asked.

"Alive and that was pretty much it."

"That's good." Sam glanced at his brother is heart breaking knowing that Dean was dying and it was all his fault.

"We don't want to keep her waiting." Dean put his foot down as they raced through the dark roads heading towards the roadhouse.

"Yeah."

"Sam, stop it. I made that decision it isn't your fault." Dean glanced over quickly.

"Dean I…"

Dean held up his hand. "No chick flick moments." He paused. "Bitch."

Sam couldn't help the smile, even though it was full of sadness. He still just had under a year to save him. "Jerk."

XXXXX

The Winchester's stared down at the file in front of them.

"You have to be kidding." Dean muttered.

"You want us to go to Cardiff, as in the place that is in Wales." Sam looked up at Ellen.

"Yeah I do. There has been a lot more possessions going on especially there. I know a hunter who headed there and he says that ain't all. There is a lot of weird shit going on. You boys should go and check it out. He is going to meet you and get you everything you need." Ellen grinned at them.

"They speak English there, right?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "It's Welsh Dean."

Dean grinned. "Just checking, I wonder what the Welsh babes look like."

XXXXX

It had been a few months since the argument with Jack. Owen and spent more time with him and Tosh. The three of them had become close. Tosh had been his lifeline, seeing Gwen and Jack hurt so much but there wasn't anything he could do.

"Ianto, I need to talk to you in my office." Jack said politely.

Gwen looked at little nervous, Tosh looked worried and Owen turned away but kept an eye just in case something was going to happen.

"I wonder what that is about." Gwen asked.

Tosh turned to her and gave her a polite smile. "I don't know but we will find out soon enough."

Gwen shook her head. "Tosh, I can't help that you're jealous that I was with Owen."

Owen glanced at the two women and quickly left.

Tosh opened and closed her mouth and then laughed. "You think this is over Owen. I know that we would never get together and yes it hurt. This is about Ianto, my best friend. The man who's heart is broken because of you and Jack. The fact that the two of you are all over each other in front of him and don't seem to take his feelings into consideration. That's MY problem. I don't hate you Gwen. I feel sorry for you and the fact that you are 'supposed' to be this caring police officer and yet look at what you are doing to Ianto."

Gwen looked away guiltily.

XXXXX

Ianto walked into the office. Jack just sat there staring at him. The immortal took a deep breath and forced his hands to remain on the table when all he wanted to do was pull the other man into his arms and strip him, exploring the body that he knew so well and desperately missed.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ianto said politely.

"Ianto can we stop with the sir?" Jack asked.

"I think that a professionally relationship between us is the best thing with everything that has gone on." The young man said quietly.

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that would be?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to start seeing me again."

Ianto frowned. "Have you and Gwen stopped seeing each other?"

"No. I thought, maybe that we could, you know." Jack waved his hand around.

"You want me to be your 'bit on the side'" Ianto's blue eyes turned cold.

"Well she has Rhys, so I thought."

"You thought wrong. If you'll excuse me." Ianto and walked away.

"Ianto." Jack called out.

Tosh saw Ianto appear and his face full of anger. He walked past Gwen and stopped. "You maybe happy by seeing two people but I would appreciate it if you would keep your lover from thinking the same thing."

Gwen opened and closed her mouth. Turning up to Jack's office she saw him staring at Ianto with a look of longing and love. Gwen knew that she would have to do anything she could to keep Jack's mind on her.

XXXXX

Ianto tried to avoid being alone with Jack and Gwen. She was all over him all the time. It finally hit him.

It was over. Ianto sighed and watched Gwen and Jack laugh with each other. Hands touching each other in soft caresses. It had broken Ianto's heart when Jack had told him that he wanted to try things with Gwen. She was with Rhys still; Jack was her bit on the side. He had asked if Ianto wanted to still see him. The Welshman sighed and walked away knowing that he couldn't do that it would eat away at him until there was nothing left but absolute hate and he didn't want that to happen.

Shaking his head at the two lover birds.

"I'm going out for some fresh air." He told Tosh who nodded and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ok Ianto." She said softly wanting to hug him.

XXXXX

Dean and Sam caught up with sleep and had managed to get all their weapons and everything they needed from Harry 'the hunter'. He had also given them a lead on a possession.

They followed the business man until he vanished into an alleyway. They were about to move in when a young man in a suit followed him.

"Nice." Sam muttered as he got a look at him.

"Sam, business now flirting later."

Sam opened and closed his mouth. "You're one to talk."

XXXXX

"What am I going to do?" He muttered to himself. Just then something caught his eye, it was a man but there was something about him that put Ianto on edge and in his job that wasn't a good thing.

Ianto followed him into an alleyway, drawing his gun and holding it against his thigh so it wasn't too obvious that he had one. He was halfway up the alleyway when he was hit so hard he was thrown across the alleyway, when he landed the gun dropped to his side.

"Sam now!" An American male voice called out.

Ianto slowly moved trying to get his bearings. Two strong arms touched him, Ianto tried to pull away.

"Hey it's ok, we're here to help."

"Great I'm sure a serial killer never says something like that." Ianto mutters as he looks up and stares into a very handsome face, with gorgeous green eyes.

The mysterious man smiled and Ianto suddenly didn't care if he was a serial killer or not and he automatically smiled back.

The End


End file.
